Ce qui n'avait pas été dit
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Parfois, pour comprendre les actes de quelqu'un, il est nécessaire d'apprendre ce que cette personne n'a encore jamais dit. Attention, rating T pour sujet très lourd.


**Ce qui n'avait pas été dit**

« Calie, tu es sûre de toi ? »

La jeune fille brune poussa un soupir lorsque la voix préoccupée de son mari se fit entendre.

« Oui, je suis sûre. Ça fait cinq fois que tu m'as posé cette question. »

Les ailes de Liel s'agitèrent nerveusement.

« Pardon de ne pas être enchanté à la perspective de rencontrer ton gardien ! »

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Calie.

« Tu as peur qu'il te dévore ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Camille n'a jamais été qu'une lopette depuis la seconde où il a été conçu ! »

_Ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe_, pensa le blond, sans oser le dire à voix haute.

Calie ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé de son enfance, mais d'après le peu qu'elle lui en avait révélé… il s'était passé des trucs moches. Réellement très moches.

D'accord, les méthodes d'éducation angéliques étaient assez brutales, mais toujours pour une bonne raison. Liel avait reçu sa dose de claques et de fessées quand il faisait le mariole, il s'était même fait enfermer à deux ou trois reprises dans le placard, mais cela avait été dans le but de le corriger.

Ses gardiens n'avaient jamais fait comme s'il n'existait pas. Et il n'avait certainement pas été battu jusqu'à en rester sur le carreau parce que son gardien l'avait vu s'amuser avec un jouet offert par sa gardienne.

Et si cela était arrivé, si un de ses gardiens avait tenté de se conduire de la sorte, l'autre l'aurait immédiatement emmené en lieu sûr. Il ne serait pas resté les bras ballants, à laisser l'horreur arriver.

Liel avait envie de hurler.

_Comment tu peux accepter de le laisser encore s'approcher de toi ?_

Enfin, Calie n'avait pas complètement perdu la tête : elle avait accepté de confier Inias et Samandriel à ses beaux-parents, après tout. Ceux-ci n'étaient peut-être pas franchement heureux de voir leur protégé marié à une métis qui n'avait même pas une goutte de sang Séraphin, mais ils ne tourneraient pas leur dos à une demande d'aide.

_Et puis, je suis sûr que mon adorée mamouchka est folle de Yaya… même si elle refuse de l'avouer._

Le Séraphin fut tiré de ses pensées par quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte. Calie se raidit aussitôt.

« Liel, souviens-toi. Il a été mon gardien, alors j'attends un minimum de savoir-vivre de ta part. »

Le jeune homme blond contracta la mâchoire mais ne pipa mot tandis que sa femme allait ouvrir la porte pour accueillir leur visiteur et l'introduire dans le salon.

« Liel, voici Camille. Camille, voici Jeliel, qui se trouve être mon mari. »

« Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance » déclara Liel, mentant avec l'aplomb assuré de l'habitué des réceptions mondaines – ses gardiens avaient adoré ce genre d'évènements, et il était hors de question qu'il leur fasse honte…

« Moi de même » répondit poliment son interlocuteur.

Quand il essayait de se représenter l'ex-gardien de Calie, Liel l'avait toujours imaginé vaguement monstrueux, contrairement au Trône qu'il avait épousé. Parce que Liel ne pouvait pas comprendre comment un Chérubin était capable de laisser un enfant – _son propre enfant _– souffrir sans rien faire pour lui venir en aide.

Camille… ressemblait à Calie. Il était de stature petite et fine, avec des ailes dont la forme rappelait celles des mésanges et d'immenses yeux de la couleur du jade dans un visage de poupée. Il avait l'air _inoffensif_.

_Joli camouflage pour un monstre._

Qui aurait pu soupçonner ce dont cet être était capable avec ce si vulnérable emballage ?

* * *

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Mais puisque je te dis que oui ! Pour la _troisième_ fois ! »

Calie ne semblait guère convaincue. Enfin, il pouvait la comprendre, vu la situation… La voix de Camille intervint :

« Je suis certain que nous saurons nous tenir. Va chercher tes petits. »

La jeune brune tordit la bouche d'un air méfiant puis haussa les épaules.

« Très bien… Et pour la dernière fois, ne vous _entretuez pas _! »

Liel roula exagérément des yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que ma femme refuse de me faire confiance ? » se lamenta-il dramatiquement.

Calie eut un petit rire, l'embrassa sur la joue et tourna les talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée grinça légèrement tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait et se refermait, laissant les deux anges de sexe masculin seuls dans la maison.

« Vous avez de la chance. »

Liel dut se concentrer fermement pour empêcher sa grâce de lancer des étincelles de rage lorsqu'il perçut la touche de nostalgie dans la voix de Camille.

« Vraiment ? » susurra-t-il.

« Oui, vraiment » confirma le Chérubin. « Tu aimes Calie, et elle t'aime en retour. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

Le jeune homme blond sentit le sang battre dans ses oreilles. Comment _osait_-il appeler Calie par son diminutif, après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

« Vous parlez d'expérience, j'imagine ? »

Les prunelles de jade devinrent d'une fixité ignoble. Ces prunelles qui ressemblaient tant à celles de Calie, qui _étaient _celles de Calie…

Liel fit un pas en arrière.

« Le mariage… peut effectivement être la plus cruelle des expériences » fit doucement Camille, le regard toujours atrocement vide.

« Surtout pour les enfants » laissa tomber le Séraphin, faisant de son mieux pour que sa voix ne tremble pas face à la vacuité de ces yeux trop familiers. « Encore heureux que Calie aie été fille unique, hein ? »

« …Elle n'était pas sensée l'être. »

Pendant un instant, Liel crut avoir mal entendu.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Lorsqu'elle avait trois ans, je me suis rendu compte que j'attendais un autre enfant. En dépit des mesures contraceptives. Trois jours plus tard, j'ai subi une fausse couche. Pour être tombé dans les escaliers » avoua Camille avant d'ajouter : « Officiellement. »

« Et officieusement ? » interrogea le jeune homme blond malgré lui.

Quelque chose naquit et mourut dans les iris de jade.

« Mon époux… ne voulait pas d'un autre enfant. Il m'a bien spécifié que Calie serait la seule progéniture qu'il engendrerait avec moi, et qu'il refusait de permettre à un autre _bâtard de sang-mêlé _d'exister. »

Liel ne comprit pas tout de suite. C'était trop gros, trop invraisemblable, parce que c'était supposé être le Paradis, et c'était impossible qu'une chose pareille, qu'un _crime _pareil puisse arriver au Paradis…

« Mais… Mais vous étiez son mari ! » finit-il par bafouiller. « Et vous attendiez son enfant ! Une fausse couche mettait aussi votre vie en danger ! »

Camille haussa un sourcil châtain.

« Et ? »

Liel crut qu'il allait étouffer.

« Non. Non, ce n'est _pas possible _! Ce n'est PAS possible ! »

De manière tout à fait inattendue, le Chérubin eut un petit sourire triste.

« Tu parles comme ma sœur. _Oh, Camille, comment tu peux dire des horreurs pareilles sur ton mari ? Venir ici en pleine nuit avec ta protégée, mais à quoi tu penses ? _Et elle l'a appelé pour qu'il vienne nous reprendre. »

_Nous_. Pas _me_, mais _nous_. La grâce du jeune homme blond émit un craquement sec, semblable à une détonation d'arme à feu.

« Vous… avez essayé de vous enfuir ? Avec Calie ? »

« Essayé est bien le mot. Moi, il m'aurait laissé partir… mais elle ? Les Trônes sont très attachés aux apparences. Encore plus que les Séraphins. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner sa protégée, même s'il n'aurait pas demandé mieux. Et si je ne pouvais pas l'éloigner de lui… je ne pouvais pas partir non plus. »

A ces derniers mots, Liel sentit sa fureur se rallumer.

« Ah tiens ? Parce que vu le beau travail que vous avez fait, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose pour Calie si vous aviez été absent ! »

La réponse du Chérubin fut presque inaudible.

« …Si. »

« Ah oui ? » ricana le Séraphin. « Et de quelle façon, je vous prie ? »

« Aimes-tu tes enfants ? »

« Contrairement à une certaine personne, oui, je les aimes. »

« Et que ferais-tu, si tu avais le choix ? Laisser ton bébé être torturé pendant que toi, tu es ignoré ? Ou le contraire ? »

Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait.

« Il… Votre mari… »

« N'était pas un homme bien » conclut Camille. « Et il avait besoin d'une cible pour sa frustration. »

Liel était incapable de parler.

« C'était le marché… Il faisait comme si Calie n'existait pas, et en échange, dès que nous étions seuls… Mais si jamais je montrais le moindre signe d'affection envers elle, il le lui faisait payer. Alors, j'ai fait comme si ma fille n'existait pas. »

La voix de Camille était dépourvue de toute trace d'émotion, et c'était peut-être le pire, entendre ça, comprendre l'horreur sous-jacente, et voir que la victime _ne s'en émouvait pas_. Par habitude ? Ou par distanciation ?

« Mais pas toujours » lâcha Liel qui avait fini par retrouver sa langue.

Camille ne répondit pas.

« La berceuse que Calie chante tous les soirs à Inias… _Mon amour chéri, mon bébé si joli, peu importe où tu iras, tu seras toujours mon petit à moi. _Vous la lui chantiez quand vous étiez seul avec elle. »

Une expression de surprise apparut sur le visage du Chérubin.

« Elle s'en souvient encore ? »

« Vous ne lui avez jamais dit pourquoi vous agissiez comme ça. »

Les yeux de jade se baissèrent, contemplant le sol.

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? »

Liel crut qu'il allait s'étrangler.

« Parce qu'elle croit que vous vous fichiez d'elle comme d'une vieille chemise ! Alors que pendant tout ce temps… tout ce temps, vous l'avez… »

« Je l'ai quoi ? » coupa Camille, la voix subitement glaciale. « Je ne l'ai pas protégée. Je lui ai simplement épargné le plus grand mal. Ça ne suffit pas. »

« Mais c'était tout de même _quelque chose_ » insista Liel.

Deux prunelles dures comme des pierres précieuses le clouèrent sur place.

« _Ça ne suffit pas._ »

Le jeune homme se tut, frappé par l'implacabilité de son interlocuteur, la même implacabilité dont était capable Calie lorsque les choses étaient graves. La jeune femme avait toujours déclaré que son caractère en acier trempé lui venait de son gardien Trône, mais si elle avait pu voir Camille à cet instant…

« Et ça ne suffira jamais » déclara le Chérubin. « Ça n'effacera pas les blessures de Calie. Les excuses n'achètent pas un pardon. »

« Ce n'est pas vous le plus impardonnable dans cette affaire » marmonna le Séraphin.

Camille eut un petit sourire triste, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, car ce fut à cet instant qu'arriva Calie, tenant d'une main Samandriel endormi contre sa poitrine et de l'autre serrant la petite menotte d'Inias.

« Ouf ! Pardon d'arriver maintenant, les petits monstres ne voulaient pas décoller de chez tes gardiens, Liel… »

« Calie, c'est qui ? » interrogea le timbre aigu d'Inias.

Entendant parler le nouveau-né, Camille se retourna, faisant pousser un cri au gamin.

« Mon pépé Camille ! Tu es mon pépé Camille ! »

« Eh ben, comment tu sais ? » lâcha Liel, pris au dépourvu, alors que sa femme imitait un poisson rouge et ouvrait la bouche.

« Parce qu'il a les yeux de Calie ! »

Le Chérubin eut un petit rire qu'il cacha derrière sa main.

« Mais en voilà un garçon intelligent ! Autant que ton gardien, je parie. »

« Nan ! » se récria aussitôt Inias. « Moi, je sais pas péter sur commande ! »

« Péter ? » s'indigna aussitôt Calie. « Jeliel, je peux savoir comment tu te conduis devant mes garçons ? »

« Quoi ? Chérie, enfin, c'est pas méchant… Un pet, c'est pas une catastrophe ! »

« Au contraire d'un vomissement intempestif » glissa Camille. « Calie avait le don pour quand elle était très jeune… »

La jeune femme tourna au rouge brique.

« Mais – moi, vomir ? »

« Si tu ne me crois pas, je peux toujours aller chercher ma sœur. Depuis la fois où elle a pris un bain avec toi et que tu as régurgité ton repas sur elle, elle n'a plus voulu te garder… »

Devant la tête que faisait sa femme, Liel dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas exploser de rire.

_Un jour, elle saura ce que tu as fait. Oh, ce ne sera pas tout de suite, et elle ne l'apprendra certainement pas de toi, mais elle _saura_. Et les garçons ? Eux aussi, ils sauront. Ça, je te le jure._

_Parce que ce tu as fait ? Ce n'était pas une grande action d'héroïsme. Mais ça mérite d'être su. Ça mérite qu'on s'en souvienne._

_Et tu auras ce que tu mérite._


End file.
